Remember
by lininhaaa
Summary: Uma tarde... Um pôr-do-sol... - Você se lembra! OneShot SasuSaku/SakuSasu – Universo Alternativo U.A.


**Eles estavam no lugar preferido dela. O lugar onde Sasuke a pediu em casa. O lugar onde começaram a pensar como um casal, montando seus planos para uma vida inteira um ao lado do outro...**

**Estavam abraçados, sendo iluminados pelos raios que o sol emanava ao se pôr. **

- Você se lembra a primeira vez que nos vimos?!

- Como poderia esquecer... Você foi tão doce e romântico!

***

_Sakura andava apressada pelos corredores do colégio... Mais cinco minutos e ela não poderia entrar para fazer a última prova de física._

_Assim que dobrou o corredor onde sua sala ficava, sentiu esbarrar em alguém e, em um piscar de olhos, viu-se caída no chão._

_- Olha para onde anda o babaca! – Grunhiu Sasuke. – Será que sua testa é tão grande que cobre esses seus olhos esbugalhados?!_

_- Olha quem fala... – comentou ironicamente. – Cabeça de nós todos! Deu sorte de não ter batido a cabeça e formado uma rachadura no chão!_

_Até aquele momento os dois estavam literalmente espatifados no chão e rodeados com seus materiais... Livros, cadernos e um estojo voaram pelos ares com o esbarrão violento._

_Sakura foi a primeira e levantar-se e pegar suas coisas, enquanto via a carranca de Sasuke, que ainda estava sentado no chão frio do corredor._

_Pegou suas coisas numa velocidade impressionante e passou por ele, sem deixar de castigá-lo._

_Ela viu o Uchiha gritar de dor e sorriu._

_- Por que fez isso?! – perguntou incrédulo, enquanto massageava a mão que a Haruno pisou sem dó ou piedade._

_- Porque eu quis... E se eu perder a minha prova por sua culpa, juro que sofrerá dores muito piores do que essa... Idiota!_

_Sasuke revirou os olhos e a acompanhou entrar na sala de aula._

_- Garota irritante... – murmurou para si mesmo._

_***_

- Eu fui romântico!

**Sakura riu sarcasticamente.**

- Romantismo sempre foi seu forte, não é?! Você adorava me fazer carinhos durante a educação física...

_***_

_Ela estava sozinha numa das arquibancadas da quadra de basquete. Não estava ali por ele, mas sim por Naruto, seu melhor amigo..._

_Totalmente distraída, não percebeu a bola de basquete que veio de encontro a sua cabeça. Tudo ao seu redor rodou e quando finalmente colocou seus neurônios no lugar, pôde ouvir as risadas vindas do centro da quadra._

_- Cesta de três pontos! – gritou Sasuke erguendo os braços para cima. – Obrigada Haruno! Meu time ganhou por sua causa... - O comentário veio seguido de mais risadas... Tanto dele, quanto da sua "gangue". - Te devo uma!_

_Sakura passou seus olhos por toda a quadra, onde encontrou uma feição séria e irritada. Viu Naruto aproximar-se do moreno e lhe socar a cara sem dó nem piedade._

_O gosto doce da vingança fez a rosada sorrir, ignorando totalmente a dor latejante de sua cabeça._

_***_

- Eu não sabia o que fazia naquela época! **– comentou o moreno.** – E você não ficava atrás...

- Eu?! Nunca lhe fiz nada... Apenas respondia às suas afrontas, que não eram poucas!

- Você só lembra das partes ruins... E das partes boas?!

- Se você falar quais...

***

_Já havia anoitecido quando Sakura andava pelas ruas calmas de Konoha. Seus pensamentos estavam em sua casa... Mal podia esperar para tomar um banho e se jogar na cama. Não percebeu dois garotos a seguindo desde a saída da escola._

_Sakura sentiu ser puxada para um lugar escuro, que mais tarde concluiu ser um beco sem saída. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo, quanto naquele momento._

_O beco era tão escuro que mal via os dois rapazes diante dela, mas o que mais lhe assustava era os comentários deles._

_- Não precisa ter medo, gracinha... – disse um deles sussurrando no ouvido dela. – Facilite as coisas..._

_- Por favor... Eu não fiz nada a vocês... me deixem ir! – suplicou em meio à soluços._

_***_

-Lembra-se?!** - perguntou acariciando-lhe o braço.**

- Me arrepio só de lembrar! **– comentou ela. –** Mas você não fez nada! Naruto que me levou para casa e...

- Mas eu quebrei a cara deles! **– respondeu irritado. –** E além disso, Naruto só te levou para casa, porque eu deixei... Não queria ouvi-lo reclamando!

***

_Estava calor demais para ficar trancafiado em casa e estava uma bela noite para andar por aí... Não que ele se importasse com a noite exatamente, mas algo lhe dizia para caminhar._

_Trajando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta regata, Sasuke saiu de casa e caminhava a passos lentos pela calçada. Estava entediado..._

_Andou mais alguns passos, quando avistou uma cabeleira amarela saindo de um restaurante. Revirou os olhos. Aquele cara era a pessoa mais irritante que conhecia._

_- Fala, Sasuke! – gritou o loiro acenando. – O que faz por aqui?_

_- Só vim dar uma volta... – respondeu secamente. – E você?!_

_Naruto deu um de seus famosos sorrisos sem graça e bagunçou os cabelos._

_- Ah! É que hoje o lamén fica pela metade do preço... e sabe como é!_

_- Hum... – limitou-se a responder._

_Sem dizer mais nada, voltou a caminhar sem nem ao menos despedir-se. Mal de dois passos e viu Naruto ao seu lado..._

_- Por acaso vai me seguir?!_

_- Não... Minha casa fica para esse lado! – apontou para uma rua a frente deles._

_- Que seja..._

_Sasuke continuou caminhando calado, ouvindo as baboseiras de Naruto. _

_- Você é muito mal humorado! – exclamou Naruto.- Também vou ficar quieto para você ver o quanto é bom..._

_E assim, Naruto também se calou._

_Continuaram andando até uma rua deserta, quando um barulho chamou a atenção deles. Parecia um grito abafado, sendo seguido de risadas._

_Correram apressadamente para onde aqueles barulhos os guiavam e chegaram até o mesmo beco sem saída, onde Sakura tinha encurralada._

_Sem demoras, os dois partiram para cima dos "malandros" e um sentimento estranho despertou uma força dentro de Sasuke... Um sentimento de raiva... Ódio._

_Sasuke acabou com um dos garotos, enquanto o outro havia fugido. Naruto o ajudou, até que perceberam que o garoto tinha desmaiado._

_Os ônix avistaram uma figura encolhida no canto do beco, mas foi Naruto que a reconheceu primeiro._

_- Sakura-chan... – Naruto aproximou-se dela e sentiu ser abraçado. – Eles te fizeram alguma coisa?!_

_Sasuke ao aproximar-se viu Sakura negando com um aceno de cabeça. Sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado das suas costas._

_- Venha... Vou te levar para casa! – Naruto murmurou._

_Sasuke, assim como Naruto ajudou-a a levantar e o moreno viu os orbes desviarem-se para si._

_- Obrigada! – balbuciou com a voz fraca._

_Era a primeira vez que a via tão frágil, e aquela cena fez seu coração bater mais forte. _

***

- Você foi meu herói... **– murmurou Sakura aconchegando-se mais perto dele.**

- Até que enfim reconheceu isso... **– comentou. – **Aquele baka sempre leva os créditos! – **finalizou com um sorriso de canto.**

- Você sempre fala isso, mas bem que agora vivem grudados um no outro.

- Não... – **comentou irônico.** – Ele vive grudado em mim!

**Sakura riu. **

- Você é um bobo!- **ela afastou-se para fitá-lo.** - Naruto é uma pessoa agradável...

**Ele nada respondeu, apenas ficou com o olhar fixo no horizonte... Ele parecia lembrar-se de alguma coisa boa, pois sua esposa viu sorrindo de uma forma nunca antes vista.**

**Sakura deu um selinho estalado em Sasuke, que o fez "voltar" a realidade. **

- O que você tem?!

- Estava me lembrando do baile... **– murmurou sem fitá-la.**

- Do primeiro dia que nos beijamos?!

_***_

_O baile a fantasia era um momento esperado por todos os alunos do último ano do colegial. Muitos casais se formavam nesses tipos de comemorações e com eles não foi diferente._

_..._

_Sakura não gostava desse tipo de coisa. Odiava essa época, porque todas suas amigas tinham namorado ou aqueles "ficantes", com quem se divertiam e saiam... Mas e ela?!_

_- Mais uma vez sozinha! – praguejou de frente ao espelho._

_Ela não podia negar que estava linda. Graças a uma ajuda de Ino, sua melhor amiga, conseguira a melhor fantasia da loja: estava trajando o vestido da Rapunzel._

_- Eu odeio a Rapunzel! – disse para a loira, que também trajava uma fantasia._

_- Ou era isso, ou uma abóbora ambulante... – comentou Ino ironicamente enquanto ajeitava o vestido de pirata. – Não acha melhor a Rapunzel? – a loira viu a amiga bufar. – Acho que isso é um sim!_

_- Eu prefiro a sua fantasia! – comentou. Pegou a peruca dourada de cima da cama e afastou-a do rosto. – E essa peruca fede, Ino!_

_- Cala a boca e senta aí para eu te ajudar a colocar essa coisa!_

_Sakura a contra gosto, sentou na beira da cama e sentia seus fios rosados sendo puxados por sua amiga, que lutava bravamente para manter a peruca em cima da cabeça da amiga._

_- Consegui! – exclamou vitoriosa. – Você ficou linda, Sah!_

_Ela olhou-se no espelho da penteadeira e arqueou uma sobrancelha... Não estava ruim! Até que tinha ficado apresentável!_

_...._

_As duas desceram do carro do pai de Sakura e andaram até a entrada do salão..._

_A decoração em tons de branco e prata combinaram divinamente com os efeitos de luzes azuis. A música, ora lenta ora rápida, animavam os participantes do baile._

_- Essa decoração ficou linda! – murmurou a rosada. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Ino!_

_- Eu sei! – respondeu em tom convencido. – Vamos!_

_Ino puxou Sakura pela não e as duas se perderam na imensidão de pessoas e fantasias espalhadas pelo salão._

_..._

_Estava sentada num banco próximo a parede observando um cavaleiro de armadura circular pelo salão. Estava com o capacete e com a "armadura" vestidas, mas por algum motivo, a atenção da rosada era única e exclusivamente para ele.. Nem a Ino, ela dava atenção._

_- Chega! – Gritou a loira. – Vou chamar esse cavaleiro aqui e agora!_

_- I-Ino... n-não... Você está... – antes que pudesse terminar, perdera Ino de vista. – Louca! Droga!_

_Era tímida demais para ficar ali e esperar pelo suposto cavaleiro de armadura reluzente. Aquilo soava ridiculamente romântico a Sakura._

_Sem exitar, saiu em disparada para os fundos do salão. Por sorte não havia mais ninguém ali... Só ela e a lua!_

_Suspirou pesadamente._

_- Não deveria ter vindo... – murmurou a si mesma.- Foi uma péssima idéia!_

_- Não acho que foi uma péssima idéia! – murmurou uma voz rouca atrás dela._

_Ela virou-se e encarou o "seu" cavaleiro. Constatou que Ino tinha sido mais esperta do que ela..._

_- Hããn..._

_- Quer que eu saia?! – perguntou._

_- N-não... Fique! – exclamou em tom alto. – Quer dizer... se quiser, claro... Por que... Droga! Esquece!_

_- Esquecer o quê?!_

_- Independente do que a minha amiga te disse, eu quero lhe diz-_

_- Que amiga?!_

_- A-a minha amiga... Ela te mandou aqui, não é?!_

_Ele deu uma risada baixa e negou._

_- Não... apenas te segui!_

_- Por quê?!_

*******

**Ele a fitou curioso. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Sakura continuava corando perto do marido. O mesmo tom rosa que invadiu seu rosto naquele dia.**

- Você achou mesmo que a Ino tinha me mandado lá?! **– perguntou entre risos.**

- Achei... **– murmurou totalmente sem graça.**

***

_Ele aproximou-se lentamente dela._

_- Ora... você me chamou a atenção desde que entrou! E eu queria falar com você... a sós!_

_Sakura sentiu suas pernas bambearem._

_- Po-por quê?!_

_- Porque acho que nunca te vi no colégio... – murmurou tocando-lhe o rosto._

_Os dedos gelados dele, fizeram com que um arrepio intenso percorresse o corpo da Rapunzel._

_- Você é linda, e não me perdoou por nunca ter lhe visto..._

_Ao dizer isso, o cavaleiro de armadura reluzente ergue a parte que lhe cobria a boca e sorri de forma sexy para a donzela a sua frente. Pouco a pouco os rostos foram se aproximando e finalmente selaram os lábios um do outro._

_Um momento intenso e único para ambos..._

_Separaram-se pela falta de ar, e Sasuke viu a Rapunzel de olhos esverdeados lhe fitando atônita._

_- Por que fez isso?! – perguntou ela._

_- Você precisa de uma justificativa para tudo!?- perguntou de forma divertida._

_- N-não... desculpe! – balbiciou envergonhada._

_..._

_Passaram o baile inteiro juntos. Conversaram, trocaram beijos rápidos... Porém um detalhe tinha sido esquecido por ambos._

_- Agora vamos anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile! – Indagou Ino em cima do palco. _

_Todos os convidados do baile, incluindo Sasuke e Sakura aproximaram-se do palco e acompanharam Ino abrindo o envelope com dificuldade _

_A loira soltou um grito histérico ao ver os nomes._

– _O rei e a rainha são.... – o soar de tambores fez um momento de suspense. – O Cavaleiro de armadura reluzente e... Rapunzel!_

_As luzes do local foram colocadas em cima dos dois, que subiram ao palco, totalmente desconcertados._

_- Uma salva de palmas para o rei e a rainha! – Gritou a loira.- Ino colocou a coroa na cabeça de cada um e deu uma piscada discreta para Sakura, que sentia seu coração saindo pela boca. - Vamos lá... Mostrem quem realmente são!_

_Os dois se entreolharam. Sakura foi a primeira a tirar a peruca loira, revelando suas madeixas rosadas e Sasuke, retirou o capacete, revelando-se._

_As meninas do lugar gritaram loucamente ao ver o moreno como o rei do baile..._

_Sasuke e Sakura ficaram se fitando, totalmente surpresos._

_- Testuda!? – exclamou em tom baixo._

_- Idiota?!_

_***_

- Foi bom... – **comentou o Uchiha sorridente. -** Depois disso que começamos a namorar...

- É... **– murmurou ela. –** E eu percebi que você não era aquele cara mal-humorado e chato que trombei no corredor...

- E eu percebi que você não era aquela garota irritante e mal criada que me derrubou...

**Ele tocou-lhe os lábios suavemente, mas de repente, ela o afastou.**

- O que foi?! **– perguntou fitando-a. –** Está tudo bem?

**Ela levou as mãos ao ventre e acariciou de leve.**

- Sim... Ele se mexeu! **– murmurou sorridente. –** Aqui... Sinta!

**Ela pegou a mão esquerda dele e pousou sobre a barriga de quatro meses de gestação. Percebeu quando os olhos deles adquiriram um brilho intenso... Um brilho de felicidade.**

- Sabe de uma coisa?! **– perguntou ele num sussuro. -** Casar-me com você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu... Eu te amo!

- Eu te amo também, Sasuke-kun... **– disse ela.**

**E por fim mais uma vez, Sasuke selou os lábios da única mulher de sua vida... Da sua Rapunzel! **

**Os dois ficaram ali por um longo tempo, apenas curtindo o futuro membro da família Uchiha. Aquele momento seria mais um para a coleção de fatos que seriam guardados por uma vida inteira... **

**E assim que o bebê deles crescesse, eles voltariam naquele mesmo lugar e lhe contaria sobre suas ****memórias.**

***FIM***


End file.
